Life and Devotion
by Neelloc12
Summary: This is a response to a challenge on the GSR Forever Love Wiki.


"Life and Devotion"

Disclaimer: I don't own Grissom(but I sure as hell wish I did!!) or Sara, or Hank, or Catherine, yadda yadda yadda. I also don't own Frost, Dickinson, or their poetry. This story was not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. This is a response to a challenged issued on the GSR Forever Love Wiki.

Write a GSR reunion fic.  
No word limit, but PLEASE do NOT make it 100 Chapters!  
Fluff, smut and slight drama are allowed. NO ANGST!  
You can include ANY of our CSI characters, but NO ANGST!  
Must include the scene at Grissom's where he is sick and Cath comes to snoop, but Sara isn't home-YET!  
After you post it to , put the link on the fan fiction page here! You do need to say in you're a/N or disclaimer that it's an answer to a challenge on this wiki!  
Can be rated G to NC- 17 ( YOU KNOW I LOVE SMUT!)  
Write ON!  
PiperGrisssom

"AHH-CHOO!!" Grissom stumbled and nearly fell onto the couch. "Whoa, take it easy Gil" Catherine shouted as she watched her friend rush around the apartment. "I gotta be to court" Grissom answered. "Yeah well you can slow it down a little. Court house will be there an hour from now, one day from now, one week from now, and by golly I think it'll be there a month from now" stated Catherine.

Grissom cocked his head to the right a little and gave her one of his "ha ha, very funny" smirks then headed to the bedroom to get dressed. "I know that but I've gotta be there in 30 mins. The building may be able to wait for me but I don't think the people inside will be as patient".

"Gimme...AH-CHOO!!...the details...AH-CHOO!!...on the...AH-CHOO!!...case...AH-CHOO!!" hollered Grissom from the bedroom between sneezes.

In typical Catherine fashion, she began to snoop around the apartment as she relayed the details of the case. "If you get shot, you get into your car, you don't buckle up right?" asked Catherine as she looked through a closet and spotted a feminine looking shirt.

"You still talking? I can't hear you!!" yelled Grissom.

"Uhh I'll speak up!!" She hollered back as she continued her snooping and the case. She saw pictures of Hank and the gang on the bookcase, sniffed at the chicken soup on the stove, and walked towards the fridge. "They shot him as he ran away." she finished as she got to the fridge and saw the picture of Grissom and Sara in front of the Golden Gate Bridge smiling.

They looked so happy together in the picture. Catherine had never seen anyone make Grissom as happy as Sara did. Just then Grissom entered the kitchen and saw her looking at the picture.

"Listen Catherine, when your done with your investigation, could you take Hank out for a pee? I gotta get to court."

"How long have you and Sara been together?" Grissom paused on the landing..."I gotta go, thanks" he replied and headed for the door. "And to think all these years I thought you were this...lone-ly workaholic."

Grissom silently chuckled, continuing to the door. "One good thing about going to court sick...maybe I can make Ecklie sick for at least a week...maybe two." And with that he was out the door.

Catherine chuckled to herself. Even after the relationship had been revealed, Grissom kept the details private and no one could get a peep out of him. Even when Sara left they didn't have much luck getting anything out of him. Most they could get was "She's doing better", and "She'll be home as soon as she's ready."

People in the lab could tell though when he spoke with Sara cause he would enter the lab with a grin on his face and an extra hitch in his step. When he hadn't he would enter casually and with no expression on his face. At first he smiled once or twice a week but increased over the first month. Lately he'd been smiling every day, even the flu couldn't wipe that smirk off his face.

Still no one could get any answers from the man on when Sara was coming home.

A few days after his court appearance, Grissom seemed to have gained yet an extra hitch in his step, if that was even possible. Rumors began to spread but eventually the conclusion was reached it was because of Ecklie, the man had been out sick with the flu since the day after court and showed no sign of returning anytime soon.

The lab rats were so excited to have that evil man out of their hair for awhile they bought Grissom a book, a collection of poetry by authors like Frost and Dickinson, to show their gratitude to the bugman.

"Thanks guys you didn't have to do that, I was only doing what was best for the lab, but I appreciate it" he chuckled, then turned and headed for home. He picked up Hank from the groomer's, a neighbor had dropped Hank off, and that first night he read Sara a poem by Robert Frost entitled "Devotion".

**The heart can think of no devotion**

**Greater than being shore to the ocean- -**

**Holding the curve of one position,**

**Counting an endless repetition.**

"You are my ocean Sara. I love you". "I love you too Gil" Sara replied. He read her a poem every night that week. Tonight he read her "I have no Life but This" by Emily Dickinson.

**I HAVE no life but this,**

**To lead it here,**

**Nor any death, but lest**

**Dispelled from there,**

**Nor tie to earths to come,**

**Nor action new,**

**Except through this extent,**

**The realm of you.**

"You are my life Sara. I have no life without you." Sara wiped the tear from her eye. "And I have no life without you." replied Sara as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Grissom cradled her in his arms as they started to slowly drift off to sleep, the Golden Gate Bridge shining in the distance. Before he fell asleep Grissom had to chuckle to himself when he remembered telling Catherine earlier that he wouldn't be into work for a few days cause he had something more important at hand to take care of. More like something more important IN his hands. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Thanks to PiperGrissom for posting this challenge, it was fun. No review is neccessary but welcome.


End file.
